Premium Wing
by Elise Freiden
Summary: Max and her friends aren't the only human/animal hybrids to escape from a 'school'. So what happens when bat/human hybrids escape? OC story
1. Premium Wing Introduction

Nothing ever scared me, ever, I was always alone, but nothing ever scared me

Nothing ever scared her. Nothing. She had no phobias, and everyone thought the emotion was lost to her. Until the day they decided she and her friends were no longer of any use, and handed her over to their monsters.

She was Premium Wing, the girl all the scientists loved, the one that wasn't afraid to let them experiment on her, and she was running, crying, and falling all over the field. They had betrayed her, and they knew it, and she knew it. It made her angry, and as soon as she realized this, she wasn't afraid of the beasts chasing after her any more, she was mad at them. Seeing her friends fighting back, she decided she should too. She unfolded her wings, and screeched in the highest octave she could manage. It was such a high noise, that the scientists couldn't hear it, but immediately knew what she'd done when the half-man, half-wolf creatures writhed in pain, covering their delicate ears with their paws, and the window in which the scientists were viewing out of had a crack running through it.

Then the alarmed went off, and the flock of bat-humans flew away, the erasers standing there speachless. They had failed, and for this, they'll surely be punished.

_Note from the author: :3 my first story! Yay! I've been planning this for quite some time now, and I can tell you this, the whole plot of this story has not been completely figured out, so neither have all the events, however I do have a few ideas, it I ever put anything a long the lines of, "Please tell meeeeee! I want some suggestions on what you want to happen next!" means I have writer's block._


	2. Premium Wing Chapter One

Premium sighed, lying down on the stone. The fire in front of her crackled and lit up the whole cave. She could clearly see the face of Cosmo, who was sitting on the opposite side of the fire. He was quite handsome, for someone who grew up in a lab, but neither Premium, nor their other companion, Luna, like him in that way. Cosmo was still dressed in his escape clothes, a large hospital shirt that she still found took away from the beauty of his deep brown eyes and short black hair.

He must have felt her staring at him and looked over at her, "What?" Premium was caught by surprise when he spoke, "What do you mean what? We just escaped from being killed is what. Why didn't you get any clothes?" she asked. She and Luna had decided to go ahead and steal some clothes from random clothes lines as they flew to their temporary haven. They both wore, at the moment, jeans, a t-shirt, a jacket, and a hat. The hat was mostly for covering up their slightly deformed ears.

All three of the young teens were 14, Premium, having been born in May, being the oldest. They all were so completely different, yet had so much in common. They all grew up in labs, they all were tortured, they all grew up together, and they all were not completely human. Each of them had a set of wide bat wings, they all had bones with little, to no, marrow in them, and they all had slightly deformed ears that were a mixture of bat and

Cosmo shrugged, "I didn't really think it was that important, do you want me to go and get some?" Premium shook her head, "No, feel naked, don't fit in, be cold when you fly high, whatever." She rolled her eyes for emphasis and got up, "Luna and I will go get some for you." At the mention of her name, Luna woke up. Her face became visible in the fire light as well, dancing around her caramel skin, and black curly hair. "What?" she said, "we have to go shopping for poor little Cosmo here?" She put on her hat and got up with a sigh, "Fine"

Premium smiled, "It's not sunny anymore right now, but I'm sure we can shop lift a Wal-greens or something." Luna nodded in agreement, and then Cosmo stood up, "I want to come too." He had always been like that, needy, and he latched on to people. There was nothing Luna and Premium could really do so they let him come.

Breaking into the store would've been a bit easier if wasn't on a crowded street, but the three managed to get in just fine. The 24 hours sign led you on, for it actually closed for three hours around twelve, or at least this one particular one did. Luna made sure that we couldn't be seen well, telling us at which angles we should stay. Premium took a backpack and some bottled water, along with some chips and a jacket. Cosmo took some lighters for fires, and some clothes, switching quickly into them, and then pulled on a hat.

They escaped just in time, as the first employees were arriving to work, and flew off, back to their haven. However, as they neared it, a howl was heard. It wasn't the normal howl of a wolf, but it was an easily recognizable howl. "Erasers!" Premium screamed, eyeing them below her, and as the erasers looked up to see her, Premium knew it was time to fight..


	3. Premium Wing Chapter Two

As Premium landed, Luna and Cosmo following her, the erasers quickly transformed into a more animal-like shape. Fur growing where hair should be minimal, their faces expanding, and their fangs becoming more obvious. It was a grotesque transformation and, as far as Premium and her friends were concerned, could make anyone want to claw their eyes out. Premium took her stance, spreading her legs a nice distance apart, for balance, when she noticed something. Flames. Small round flames that flickered in midair. It wasn't until one of them dropped that she realized someone had been holding them, but whatever it was ran off, and the same for the next flame and the next, until the three escapees were surrounded by a wall of fire. With no time to think of a plan, Cosmo took it upon himself to attack an eraser, whose plan was already made obvious. He planned to push the boy into the flames. Premium acted quickly, running to pull the eraser off him, though she knew it was a mistake to leave herself so open like that. However, it wasn't her they went after, it was Luna. The piercing scream that escaped Luna's lips echoed for miles, and it wasn't a surprise when the dogs seemed to pause for a moment, in surprise. Premium took this short time to pull the eraser off Cosmo, and scream. Her scream was much louder, of course. The hybrid monsters fell to their paws and cringed at the sound of it, giving time for Premium to latch on to her friends quickly by the arms, and fly above the scene.

The erasers didn't look happy, but that was okay, because neither was the small flock that hovered above them. Premium had to keep her concentration to stay in the air the way she was, the extra weight of both Luna and Cosmo putting stress on her back and wings. She continued to stare down, something seeming out of place, and that's when she noticed it. Something was running outside of the wall of fire, something not completely human, something with _wings_. It scared her, for a moment, because she thought that it was probably a flying eraser, which was pretty new in the science community. However, this small human shape had white wings, in a stance that suggested an attempt at take off. Premium quickly landed on the opposite side of the flames, dropping her friends on the muddy ground, so as not to be seen by the other winged creature. She was sure it had to have been another weapon the white coats had been saving for her flock.

Cosmo gasped for air, and sat up, looking over at his unconscious friend, and then to Premium. "Thanks." he said. "What? Oh, yeah, saving your life, we have to get out of here quick though, I there were more, and something else." Premium responded. She got up, not bothering with the mud on her clothes. Cosmo looked over at the close by flames, "Shouldn't we put those out?" he said, noticing how the fire was spreading. Premium shook her head, "No, remember what the lab taught us, there's people who put these things out. Besides, what would we put them out with?" she replied. Luna stood up; listening till the small conversation was over. "Alright where to next?" she said, as if they hadn't just been attacked, when something whacked her head from behind.

Cosmo got up quickly, prepared to fight, "Hey!" he said, expecting to see erasers. He didn't get exactly what he'd thought he would, though, instead, he got...humans. Teenagers no less, and there were six of them. The three older ones were in front of three smaller ones, and it was clear that they were there to protect. One of the small ones pushed her way through. She was adorable, almost angel like, with her short blond hair and large, curious blue eyes. "Don't! Fang, I told you, they're good!" she whined, to a much taller, darker person that Cosmo assumed to be Fang. Fang looked over at Cosmo, snickering. "Who are you?" he asked. Cosmo relaxed his stance a bit, as Luna pushed her way up again," What makes you think we should tell you? After all, you just whacked one us in the back of the head." she said, rubbing the back of her head. Premium looked over at Luna, "I see no point in _not_ telling them. I mean, they already saw what happened, what with the erasers and all." An older member of the group stepped forward. The girl had shoulder length blonde hair, she was obviously the leader. "I think Angel was right, Fang." the girl said. The group looked at her, and then over to Premium's flock. "Alright then, I'm Premium. That's Cosmo, and that's Luna." Cosmo and Luna both smiled at the mention of their names. Fang and the leader girl both nodded. A pre-teen African American girl stepped forward, "I'll introduce us then!" she said, happily, "I'm Nudge, that's Max, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel," the leader girl, Max, rolled her eyes. "Oops! Almost forgot Total there". A Scottie trotted forward, and grunted. "Thanks." he muttered. Luna, Premium, and Cosmo took a small step back. Luna stared at the animal in disbelief, "Whoa, the dog talked, it talked!" she exclaimed, only to be rewarded with a response of dissatisfaction from the dog. "I'm not and it, I'm a He, and I don't appreciate the term 'dog' " Total said, angrily. Premium looked at Max, you guys...are, experiments, then? That's can only be the explanation for the do- I mean Total." Max smiled, and withdrew her wings. Luna and Cosmo looked from Total to Max in complete surprise, and Premium spread her wings out as well. Max smiled, "So, you have wings, we have wings, We escaped, you escaped, We hate the people who did this to us, you hate the same people, it seems you're on the same side as us, or at least from what we saw...welcome, to the flock."

(_Note: trying my hand at being descriptive again. The only reason the others weren't because when I try being descriptive, I go overboard. -sigh- . I also would love some Maximum Ride character biographies that state their personalities a little more clearly, I re-read the books for the fifth time and I still have trouble capturing their personalities. I do not own Maximum ride, the erasers, iggy, fang, nudge, angel, the gasman, or Total, they belong to James Patterson_)


End file.
